


Sleepless Nights

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Sleepless Nights

As a human you were rare in this part of the world. Most humans had been flat out killed with the veil tore open. Orcs made sure of it when they claimed your country as their own. A show of strength even after they’d won. Anyone who survived had fled and those that remained were enslaved.

You had been captured when your family attempt to flee their burning village. You’d fallen behind and lost them in the smoke. Before you knew it you ran right into the orc’s chest. Just like that you were caught and clapped in irons.

You spent years hating your new ‘master’. He treated you cruelly, beat you, denied your meals, hardly left you alone long enough to sleep and even then he’d yank you out of bed to do some pointless task.

Eventually though the warlord himself came through your drab village and everyone was buzzing around. You especially. Fetch this, do that, clean the house AGAIN, fetch fresh water. 

He was a devilishly handsome orc. Tall, muscular, with kind gold eyes, a slight belly, and a crooked smile. A good leader of his people but he TERRIFIED you. This was the man who single-handedly wiped out a whole country. It made sense that your heart was racing.

So when he caught you staring at him you practically shit yourself. Surprisingly though he came up and treated you with the utmost kindness. You were in a horrible state, emaciated, dirty and smelly but he didn’t seem to mind. He carried the buckets of water back home with you.

As the two men embraced each other in a typical orc hug he drove his blade deep into your master’s chest. Yanking the blade out and cleaning it on the fur draped over the back of a nearby chair.

You should have been scared, disgusted even, but you weren’t. You were…relieved and honestly? A lot happier knowing he was dead so when the orc warlord offered his hand to you you didn’t hesitate to take it.

It was all uphill from there if you were honest. You weren’t free but it sure did feel like it. The warlord treated you like you were a prized possession. Bathed in fragrant oils, your hair combed and braided into intricate designs before you were finally dressed and adorned in the finest clothing and jewelry you’d ever seen.

No longer were you sent for every little thing, worked to the bone, denied meals or sleep. You stood next to your new master as a decoration item. A pampered pet with a jewel encrusted collar. Even now as he prepared for his guests to arrive you were nearby.

You stood just beside the door of his bedroom as he bathed, hands clasped in front of you as you kept your head down and your eyes firmly on the floor. Why was it taking him so long just to bathe? Was he trying to drink the water in through his skin? Admittedly though.. you wanted to watch him. To peek up at him and catch a glimpse, just a glimpse. Something for later when you were alone.

His sudden laughter jars you from your thoughts and you look over at him. His arms are on the sides of the tub, that friendly crooked smile on his face. “You’ve never been with a man before have you?”

The question catches you off guard and you stutter. “N-no sir.” Orcs couldn’t read minds right? That couldn’t possibly be a real thing.

He groans and waves you over. “What did I say about the ‘sir’ thing when we’re alone?”

You hesitantly take a few feet forward and stop. “That I should just call you Yorak when we are alone.”

He motions to you again and you come to the edge of the tub. “Join me.” He commands.

Your eyes flick to him so quickly he laughs. “You don’t want to?” He asks, his golden eyes lock onto yours and you turn away slightly as your face grows hot.

“Ignoring the question won’t answer it.” His voice is low, almost a seductive growl and you swear your face has to be on fire at this point.

You freeze, unsure of what to do or say. Eventually you feel his eyes leave you and he sighs. Shifting as he goes to stand up and you clamp your eyes shut. “I do!” You blurt and your hands fly to your mouth. “I do want to join you.” You mutter from behind your hands.

When you finally open your eyes he’s standing up, every bit of him exposed for you to see.

Once more he offers his hand to you and you stare at it before looking to his face. His eyes are as warm as ever, his smile lurking at the corner of his lips.

You quickly undress and let the layers fall to the ground at your feet before you take his hand and practically fall into the tub. He sits first and he tugs you down with him. Water spills over the walls of the tub and your lips are just a breath away from his.

You jerk away, embarrassed but he takes your hands and brings them to his lips in a soft kiss. You lock eyes and he guides your hands back into the water, holding them loosely. It’s not hard to tell where your hands are going and he lets you go right before you touch him. Leaving it as your choice. He gave you so much freedom.

That smirk is back on his face and you bite your lip as your fingers brush along his cock. Your heart is racing and he’s letting you do so much that you wonder just where the line is if it even exists. You pull your hands away and lean forward to touch his face. He leans into the touch for a moment and you wait for his nod before you kiss him. You press your lips to his and from that moment on he is yours.

It’s not long before you can feel his hardened length tickling your tummy in the water. You press your body against it, pinning it between you as you run your hands up over his chest and wrap around his neck.

He grabs you then, his hands on your hips as you slide up and rub your slit over his hard cock. A growling groan escapes him and you can’t help but smile.

“Are you alright Yorak? Anything.. I could help you with?” Your voice is a whispering tease as you continue to rub along him. You can tell he’s thick and long. The wombo combo women whisper about.

He growls again and you kiss his neck. Biting his ear playfully when he bucks his hips into you and splashes more water over the side of the tub.

“You tease.” He huffs and you pull away only to catch his heavy lidded gaze. You give him a quick kiss on the lips before lifting your hips. Your hand dives into the water and you line him up.

“Tease.” You whisper, mocking offense as you slowly impale yourself on him. A pained yelp is yanked from your lips when he bucks up and his balls slap against your ass.

“Not sorry.” He whispers, dragging you into another passionate kiss but managing to hold still.

You begin to grind against him and your hands go to the walls of the tub as you start to ride him. Water sloshes and spills over the edge but at this point you both couldn’t care less. His fingers squeeze your hips and you sink back down on him, gasping as you grind against him. He’s so big he fills you completely.

Without warning he stands, holding you to him as he steps out of the tub. Your laughing as he lifts you up, his dick sliding out of you as he throws you onto the bed. He climbs on top of you and for the first time since you met him he’s actually rough with you. Grabbing both your ankles in one hand and pushing your legs forward, exposing your dripping pussy.

He thrust into you hard and you gasp, gripping at the sheets. Your legs are released but he leans forward, pressing your knees into your chest. His pace is wild and almost painful with how hard he’s thrusting into you. You cry out, moaning his name but it only fuels the fire. Your thoughts washed away in a sea of pleasure as he fucks you into the bed.

Even as you moan and cry out in climax he’s still going, selfishly chasing his own release at this point. His pace reaches a frenzy and he’s huffing, grunting and growling until finally he sinks himself deep inside of you. You can feel his cum fill you and as you gasp for breath his lips crash onto yours in a passionate kiss.

He stays inside of you until he grows soft. When he does finally pull out a torrent of hot sticky cum follows. Your eyes grow wide as your brain starts to kick back into life and his warm laughter fills the air. “Ah that was a good one.” He sighs and plops down next to you. “Good for you too I hope? Heard you moaning my name. Usually a good sign.”

You’re still pre-occupied with the thought of ORC BABIES that you don’t answer him. He peeks one eye open to catch you sitting up and tentatively touching the wet mess that is your vagina. You were going to get pregnant. There was no way. Nooo way.

“I wouldn’t worry to much. We can’t breed with elves and you’re like an elf without the ears. I mean you got ears but they’re small. Round.” He reassures. His tone anything but.

“How do you know?” You ask, your voice small.

“Well… Guess you’ll have to keep fucking me to find out? Either way I intend to take care of you. Children would be nice though…Maybe four or… six.” He scratches his beard and that silly side-ways smirk is on his face again. “You never did answer me. That’s a bad habit of yours ain’t it?”

“Huh?” You look over to him and think back only to blush and flop to your side, your back to him.”It was great.”

You feel him shift and press up behind you, his lips brushing across the back of your neck. “Let’s go again then. We have plenty of time until the guests get here.” You turn to glare at him but his warm honey eyes have you smiling in a heartbeat.


End file.
